Skating on Ice
by pandacchii
Summary: Midokuro fic- Kiseki no Sedai goes to the ice skating rink!


It was strange when suddenly Akashi appeared to the Generation of Miracles one day, in his hands a pair of six tickets to the local ice skating rink, a strange glint in his eye as he stood before the team.

The group stared in silence at first, whispering to themselves in confusion about what their team captain had up his sleeve.

It was Aomine first to break the silence as he looked over at the tickets warily, eying them as if they'd come up and bite him at any second.

"What are those for…" he asked his captain, speaking for the team.

Akashi only smirked, extending his hand with the tickets toward the rest of the group, letting the group get a closer look to the small little rectangular pieces of paper.

"It is for training of course. Ice Skating helps to improve footwork, speed, and agility. On the next day off we shall all be going as a group."

This reply led the other members to let out a series of groans, and tired sighs - except for the one perky member of the group. Kise bounced up and down excitedly, whipping his head back and forth with an exuberant expression on his face.

"Ice Skating! I remember this one time we had to go ice skating for my job –"The blonde rambled on, still bouncing up and down on his toes. As he continued with his story, he looked softly up to the ceiling, his eyes glazed over as if taken back into the memory – but was interrupted by a shove from his side, pushing him down onto the ground. "Aominecchiiiiiiii!" The model cried, looking over at Aomine angrily from the floor. "What was that for?!"

Aomine only looked away, a bored expression on his face as he dug a pinky into his ear.

"Tch. You're annoying. Shut up, Kise."

This led to an even more annoying stream of Kise yelling at Aomine at how cruel he was, and why he always treated him so roughly – actions that the rest of the team casually ignored.

Midorima stood at the side, glancing over at the tickets with narrowed eyes. He'd personally never gone ice skating before, and he never liked doing things in which he didn't know for certain he'd be able to do. The teen sighed, rubbing the sides of the bridge of his nose behind his glasses, a headache growing caused by the nervous feeling building up within him as well as the obnoxious noise beside him.

"Is something wrong, Midorima-kun?" A light voice asked quietly from beside him.

He jumped slightly, surprised by Kuroko's sudden appearance. Midorima could have sworn he had been by Aomine seconds ago – and that was on the complete other side.

"Of course not," he replied, pushing his glasses back up with his finger. "The… Tickets. They looked strange. It made me wonder where Akashi required them from." A lie of course, but he wasn't about to let him know the real reason.

The smaller boy only looked at him expressionless for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright. But yes, it is strange as to how Akashi-kun was able to get that many tickets. I'm sure it would be expensive. Then again, it is Akashi-kun after all…." The other boy murmured, looking over at where Akashi stood impatiently, his eyes narrowing into slits as his temper was about to flare out at the amount of chaos around him.

Midorima sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. "Akashi always manages to surprise us one way or another."

Kuroko stayed silent, looking at Midorima from the corner of his eye until finally he gave a polite smile in return, switching his gaze back to Akashi.

"Mm.. He does."

A week later when the team finally received a break from their relentless captain, they arrived at the local ice skating rink, the giant circle of ice with couples skating around each other happily appearing ominous to Midorima as he stood stock still in front of the rink, clutching his lucky item in his hand tightly, the stuffed walrus' head threatening to pop off.

Midorima had done everything possible in order to ward off any sort of bad happenings for the entire day. He'd watched Oha Asa as usual, even going lengths as to paying attention to those with bad luck, being sure he'd stay away from them while at the rink so as not to affect his luck in any ways. Thankfully, his fortune was good today, yet he still bought the day's lucky item, as well as grabbing every lucky item from his house. So now, today, he was prepared (or so he'd thought). He wore his lucky button down coat, jeans, socks, shoes, (and even went as far as to wear his lucky underwear).

The other team members beside him geared up, putting on their ice skating shoes, and Midorima silently watched, his eyes widening slightly at the skinny little blades on the bottom of the shoes.

_He was supposed to be able to balance and.. SKATE on those?_

The very idea itself seemed to flabbergast him.

Kuroko seemed to notice Midorima's stares at the group, and he paused tying his own bootlace, glancing at Midorima.

"Did you need help putting on your shoes, Midorima-kun? It may be difficult if you've never skated before."

The green haired tsundere shook his head fervently, a red hue appearing on his cheeks, as he grabbed the blades beside him in a rush, taking them in his arms, and mistakenly cutting his arms in the process.

He hissed as the blade slid across him, leaving a small red line across his arm.

_So much for today's lucky forecast._

He dropped the skates immediately, the shoes falling to the ground, scraping each other's blades in the process.

"Midorima-kun… You're bleeding."

The taller boy looked up to see Kuroko staring down at him, a hint of worry in his eyes as the other boy looked at the scrape across his arm.

"I know that!" He yelled out, pressing down on the cut to stop the blood from welling out.

Kuroko only sighed, clomping back with his skates on to where his backpack was, pulling out a small white box.

When he came back, he knelt down to Midorima's eye level, opening up the box. In the small little container lay band-aids, and other random antibiotics. Kuroko peeled back a band-aid, placing it gently across the slit that lay on Midorima's arm.

The green haired teen could only watch in amazement as the blue haired boy in front of him worked quietly and calmly, his cool hands feeling nice against his skin which seemed to cool the increasing burning of his skin – not from his cut. He could feel the same sensation rise to his cheeks as well. He placed his other hand over his mouth, in attempt to cover what he knew was appearing on his cheeks.

Kuroko looked up from his task, frowning as he immediately took his hands away from Midorima.

"Am I making it worse?"

Midorima shook his head, and looked away, unable to meet the other boy's gaze.

"No, it's fine…"

"Hmm…" Kuroko replied, resuming his duty, but Midorima couldn't help but notice the slight smile on his lips. "If you say so."

Tetsuya finished up his band-aid job shortly after, standing up once he put that last band-aid on.

"You should be more careful from now on, Midorima-kun," he lectured, and paused afterwards, looking down at the abandoned ice skating shoes by Midorima's socked feet. "Are you sure you don't need help putting the shoes on?"

Midorima looked down, the heat rising to his face once again.

"Y-you don't have to tell me that," he mumbled downward into his lap, his glasses slipping a little down his nose. "And no I can do it."

"Alright," he answered, and sat down next to Midorima, tying up his shoelaces once more.

"W-what are you doing?!" Midorima exclaimed, scooting a little away from Kuroko in the seat, sitting next to him causing his heart to beat furiously.

Kuroko didn't look up as he answered, and kept his eyes trained on his task.

"Tying my shoelaces," he said, as if the answer was obvious.

Midorima scoffed, attending to his own feet now, working the puzzle of the ice skating shoes.

"No… Why are you sitting by me! You're stuff is over by Aomine!"

Kuroko merely smiled, humming to himself happily.

"I wonder…" he replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

It was for the second time that day that Midorima's heart beat wildly within his chest.

They finished putting on their skates soon afterwards, and everyone got onto the ice skating rink, Kise easily picking it back up again within seconds.

He twirled around the rink, doing ridiculous spins and jumps around everyone else.

Aomine had to resist the urge to once again fling something at the blonde's face to shut him up. The tanned boy mumbled cuss words at him instead, expecting to soon be lectured by the small boy that was always beside him.

But these lecturing words never came.

He looked around him, and Kuroko was nowhere to be found. Kise called Aomine's name from the distance, but he was too distracted to even care. After scanning the rink, he finally found Kuroko, standing with Midorima at the entrance to the rink.

_What the hell was that guy doing?!_

"OI! Tetsu!" Aomine yelled out to Kuroko, irritated. "Come over here!"

He noticed Kuroko look up, and the boy shook his head, denying his request (or rather his demand), turning back to Midorima beside him. A smile appeared on the boy's lips at something Midorima said, causing the taller boy beside him to flush once again with a blush.

Aomine turned around angrily, the sight making him frustrated.

"Tch."

He skated over to where Kise stood, and really did push him over this time.

Midorima stood on the ice near the entrance to the rink, gripping the sides of the walls with all his strength, his lucky item sticking out of his pocket for now as to use both of his hands for balance. He tiptoed forward on the ice carefully, slipping with every other step.

Kuroko skated to the side of him slowly, letting out a laugh every time Midorima slipped.

"Want me to teach you how to skate, Midorima-kun?" The light blue haired boy asked, covering his mouth with his hand as he tried keeping in a burst of laughter as Midorima almost completely fell over, only saved by the wall before he fell to the icy ground.

Midorima didn't answer at first, as he wobbly climbed his way back up, clawing at the wall for support even more.

"I-I don't need help!" He answered stubbornly, inching along the wall once again, Kuroko slowing his pace even more to keep beside Midorima. "See? I'm already getting used to it."

As soon as he proclaimed this sentence however, he fell to the ground for the first time, falling on his butt.

This time, Kuroko couldn't help but to let out an uncharacteristic burst of laughter, almost needing to find the wall for support himself as he was laughing so hard.

Shintarou stayed in his spot on the ground, turning his face away from Kuroko and hitting it lightly on the wall, hiding his face.

"I-I suppose I do need some help… I guess," he admitted, mumbling into the wall.

Kuroko stopped laughing for the moment, giving Midorima a smile. He kneeled down, slipping his arm around Midorima's waist.

The movement gave chills up Midorima's spine, causing him to shiver at the contact, his brain in a state of daze and fog. That same annoying fast heart beat came from his chest again, and he swallowed loudly, hoping it'd soon cease. It only increased as Kuroko groaned from his side, sighing.

"Midorima-kin, I can't help you up unless you put in some effort as well. You're too big for me to lift you up by myself."

"A-ah," he responded, his brain coming back into gear. He hoisted himself up with the wall as support with Kuroko assisting, and the other boy maintained his grip on Midorima's side, turning his head upward to look straight into Shintarou's face.

"See? Isn't this easier?"

From this position it looked as if they had been a couple. Midorima quickly turned his head away from Kuroko, the thought making him blush once more.

"It's a little hard to skate like this…" He said, an attempt to stop his heart from beating so fast, and also to clear some space between the two of them. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to live with his condition like this.

Kuroko's face fell slightly at this proposition however, causing a shot of guilt to shoot into his heart.

"B-but this might be better." Midorima unlatched himself from Kuroko's grasp, and instead placed his arm in the nook of his own arm, the two linked together.

Kuroko tightened his grip around the other's arm, gripping it close to him.

"As long as you don't fall. And just lean on me if you feel you're about to fall. I'll catch you."

As Midorima looked down at Kuroko - those bright blue confident eyes boring into his, he wasn't quite sure what happened in those next moments. His body reacted on its own, causing him to do something he thought he'd never do, and yet, here he was, doing it now.

His lips found Kuroko's in that moment, brusquely pressing down on the other's, lips moving fervently against his. Tetsuya stayed still at first, shocked by the sudden kiss, but in turn he moved closer into Midorima, (grasping him at the back of his coat to make sure he didn't fall), and returned the kiss, a burst of emotions running through him.

As soon as he realized Kuroko was returning his kiss, he immediately released his lips, looking down at Kuroko with a surprised expression, his eyes wide in fear and shock – as well as the bursting rose colored tint on his cheeks.

"I-I don't know why I did that."

Kuroko tilted his head, looking up at Midorima with a serious expression.

"Usually you kiss the person you like, Midorima-kun. Does this mean you like me?"

Midorima sputtered about, his hands flailing in protest.

"I-I-! With you?! I-I- Of course not!" He stuttered.

"Hmm…" Kuroko said, a frown appearing on his lips. "But I like you, Midorima-kun."

"What?!" He exclaimed with surprise, looking down at the earnest boy before him.

"So, Midorima-kun. Do you like me?" he asked once more.

Shintarou glanced away, pushing up his glasses as he felt his heart beat against ribs. The answer clear as seen by his physical reactions.

"It seems like I do."e HHHHe He HHHHHH


End file.
